


I came to see you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will this surprise be a good one?





	I came to see you

Our tale starts in Morfin Gaunt's house, his father is out and his sister is in her bedroom when a visitor arrives. It's Tom Riddle, one of their muggle neighbours.

Morfin asked, "What do you want?"

Tom explained, "I wanted to see you, Morf."

Morfin corrected him, "It's Morfin."

Tom smiled. "I rather like the nickname Morf, it suits you."

Morfin answered, "Whatever, why are you actually here?"

Tom said, "I came to see you."

Morfin ignored him and stated, "Merope is in her room, if you want to see her."

Tom replied , "I don't want to see your sister, dummy. I'm here to see you."

Morfin inquired, "Why?"

Tom grinned. "I have a thing for you, Morf."

Morfin asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Tom responded, "I like you more than a friend would."

Morfin abruptly got up from his chair and gasped. "Y-You love me?"

Tom nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I love you."

Morfin put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Don't be so loud about it. If my father comes home, he'll, he'll, oh God I don't even want to think about what he'll do to you."

Tom put a hand on his cheek and reassured him, "It'll be our little secret."

Morfin nodded and added, "Don't even tell Merope."

Tom promised, "I won't."


End file.
